


Coming out drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: MTF!Puck, Puck/Santana friendship - Santana was the one that held her hand when she came out (to Mrs Puckerman or the glee club).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out drabble

I watched my son, sitting at my kitchen table, rubbing a hand across his face, eyes closed, gathering his courage to tell me something. Something important. That Santana - pretty girl, reckless though - sat next to him, watching him. I know they used to see each other. They claim to be just friends now.  
  
Noah took a deep breath, and clenched his jaw. Santana put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, and he looked up and gave her a weak smile. And all I could think was: Oh my  _god_  she's  _pregnant_. I cannot raise another child in this house. The money's tight enough as it is, and I know  _her_  family isn't well off.  
  
I started planning my responses.  _Have they considered the alternatives. Has she told her parents. How could he be so_ stupid _. Are they going to stay together. Hasn't he learned anything from my mistakes._  I briefly considered whether it would be abusive to smack him upside the head.  
  
I saw Santana squeeze his hand, and when he finally spoke, it was  _not_  what I had expected. "Mom, I think I... I think I'm a girl. On the inside. Like, like -"  
  
"Transgender." She finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. And - I think I want to -" He hadn't made eye contact with me yet, and apparently the effort of trying was too much because he closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. "I think I wanna try and be a girl, you know, for real. Clothes and hair and, and, you can get hormones, I don't know how much that costs but - Mom please say something."  
  
I covered my mouth with my hand. What could I say? I didn't know if I was relieved or not. "No one's gonna believe you're a girl," was what popped out of my mouth, and I regretted it immediately. Noah looked physically pained.  
  
"I know, it's gonna suck, I would be a total  _dog_  in a dress." He laughed out loud, awkwardly, sadly.  
  
Santana rolled her eyes. "We've been over this. It's not about being  _hot_ , dumbass. It's about being true to yourself. Think how awesome it's gonna be when checkout girls start calling you 'miss' and everyone at school starts calling you Norah."  
  
"Norah..." I tested out the sound of the name. "You want me to call you Norah?" How could I look at my hulking brute of a son, with his muscular arms and punky mohawk, and call him  _Norah_? It was ridiculous. "What are you going to  _wear_?" They just don't make summer dresses for those broad shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, I'll figure it out, but, Mom, are you pissed? You're not gonna, like, kick me out, or...?"  
  
I watched him sitting there, finally looking me in the eye, shoulders hunched, trembling slightly, and I guess I hesitated for a bit too long because Santana piped up with "You  _better_  not kick your own kid out on the fuckin' street or I swear to  _God_  I will  _end_  you -"  
  
"Santana!"  
  
"No, escucha! That is such bullshit!"  
  
"I'm not kicking him out!"  
  
"Her!"  
  
I blinked at her. "What?"  
  
Santana leaned back in her chair. "You're not kicking  _her_  out. And, you know.  _Good_. I'm glad." She flicked her hair out of her eyes and glared at the wall behind me.  
  
I shook my head and looked at Noah. "I... don't know if I can call you Norah. But baby, I'm not mad, I promise."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. This is, it's a big deal, and I don't know what to think about it, and it's going to be very very strange. But you know what?" I gave him a tentative smile, and he returned it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am just  _so_  glad nobody's pregnant."


End file.
